


I didn't know you like country music.

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Cute Nico, Fluff, Happy Nico, Jason is a Dork, Nico is a Dork, One Shot, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Nico likes it when Jason hums and sings to him. Even if it is country music.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted to Tumblr in 2015.   
> *I don't own either of these characters.

The first thing Nico noticed when he woke up was the humming. It was low and deep, the kind of tone that sends shivers down your spine. The second thing he noticed was that he was no longer spooning his boyfriend. Instead, his head was resting on what he recognized as Jason’s chest, judging by the blonde hair tickling his cheek and the gentle, even rise and fall that slightly moved his head up and down. The third thing he noticed was that Jason’s arms were wrapped tightly around him, creating a sense of warmth and safety around him. He sighed and sleepily nuzzled Jason’s chest, giggling under his breath when Jason’s chest hair tickled his face more.

The humming stopped then, and Nico shook his head, whining quietly. “Don’t stop,” he whispered hoarsely. He felt Jason take a deep breath and then resumed humming. Nico smiled and cracked his eyes open. He blinked against the morning sunlight streaming in through the bedroom window. He tilted his head a bit and saw that he was laying across Jason’s body, one leg thrown over Jason’s body and his torso and arms resting on Jason’s upper body. Sometimes, Nico really liked having a boyfriend who was so much bigger than he was. Above his head, Jason rubbed his cheek against Nico’s hair, still humming.

“What are you humming?” Nico asked quietly, clearing his throat.

Jason moved his arms, letting go of Nico’s body, and began rubbing up and down Nico’s back slowly. “You’ll think it’s dumb,” he replied just as quietly.

Nico huffed and lifted himself up. He raised himself up onto his elbows, propping his chin in his hands, and looked down at Jason. Blue eyes met brown and without thinking, Nico leaned down and kissed Jason. It was chaste, a quick peck on the lips, but it had both men blushing. “Tell me, please,” Nico whispered against Jason’s lips.

Jason licked his lips and swallowed. “It was ‘Good Morning, Beautiful’. It’s a country song. Not your type, I know.”

Nico’s blush deepened and he shyly ducked his head. He placed his hands on Jason’s shoulders and scooted back down to lay his head on Jason’s chest. “I didn’t know you liked country music.”

Jason shrugged. “I don’t, really. I was flipping channels on the radio the other day and it was playing on a country station. It reminded me of you,” he admitted hesitantly.

Nico smiled and closed his eyes. “Sing for me?”

Jason smiled. He nuzzled Nico’s unruly hair again and then kissed the top of his head. “Just for you. And this stays between us, ok?”

Nico nodded. “Promise.”

Jason chuckled. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, you dork. Now sing, please.”

Jason laughed and started singing, in that same low tone that he had been humming in. Nico closed his eyes and let Jason’s voice lull him back to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
